Otherworldly Singularity
by Kabaneri
Summary: Tenori Shimara always wanted to be a hero but then everything was stripped away from him when his dad died. He was taken in by his grandmother - Mana Shimara and was trained against his will to become the next boss and right hand to world's greatest villain - No Bright. He manages to escape and wounds up in Izuku's dimension due to a freak accident. Now he must face new challenges.
1. Chapter 1

This is a BIG project with which I would need help writing, beta-ing and proofreading? I have big plans and I don't think I can build a completely accurate universe on my own. If someone likes and wants to help me as a co-writer or beta or whatever, please contact me. I WILL need at least some help writing this!

**The Beginning of it All**

[The world can be very cruel sometimes.] – I learned this when I was 5.

That day, when we went to the Quirk doctor in town, it was like fate had given us the middle finger and slapped our faces.

I was five when we went to the Quirk doctor to check on my Quirk and register myself for manifesting one just the day before.

"Congratulations! Your son has indeed manifested a Quirk and judging by the results of the Q-wave scanner, it'll become extremely strong! It's still early to say what _exactly _it will be but it has to do something with breaking things to their components – molecules, atoms, you know."

We were both frozen, my father holding my forearm in hopes of making me feel safer, it didn't help much. We both knew what this may mean and we didn't want anyone to find out what my Quirk could actually do. My father was a lone man, my mother dead due to complications at birth, now had to watch over me even more.

"Don't worry. We… we'll manage it somehow. I know it!" – he told me and flashed me one of his smiles.

Every time I remember that day, I would thing: 'Maybe it would have been better if I had no Quirk."

….

In year 2198 the world took a drastic change. It started in France, a boy had been assaulted and just as one of the attackers was about to knife him in the gut, the boy suddenly poofed and transformed into a 5-meter-tall, muscular giant, freaking everyone out. He returned to normal after a few minutes and the incident was in the news the very same evening. As if a can of worms had been opened, all around the world people started to display similar powers. Some were instantons like the boy's, others happened over long period of time. Some people even grew horns, extra eyes, arms, tails, fangs and etc. One thing was certain, no one knew from where these 'super powers' had come from. Things soon escalated and the Great War started. It was a world-wide battle between people with powers and those without. There would be riots, fights, assaults. Many countries used people with powers to wage wars and quite a fer people were assassinated by power-hungry maniacs.

Then, **HE **came. Toshiro Yagou or like he will be known to almost everyone – No Bright. The first person to truly be called Villain. He had a fearful power that could kill a person almost instantly- Drainage. He could also drain people and things of their energy, stock it inside himself and use it whenever he wants, strengthening his body, he could even transfer the energy from himself to others. He used his powers to gather followers and instill fear in the population. His base of operation? Japan – his home country.

For a long time, the war continued but then things changed yet again. Against the villain stood a hero, his name was All Bright – Mukuro Yagou, Toshiro's older brother. He faced his brother with one goal in mind – to stop him from doing any more damage than he already did. You see… Mukuro had a power similar to Toshiro's but not the same, he could take people's Quirks, use them and even give them to others. He only needed the person to be willing to part/accept the Quirk and it was done. He helped many by giving them means to protect themselves or taking Quirks away from people that were having problems with their Quirks. All Bright became the symbol of hope and the light which gave people chance to dream for a better future. He saved countless lives and prevented disasters. His Quirk was called Acquisition.

Eventually the two brothers clashed and All Bright won, but his brother ran away with only minor injuries, he his and waited in the darkness for another time to strike. All Bright knew that until his brother was either captured or dead, he'd never stop, so in order for him to be able to fight him, All Bright took a longevity Quirk.

Many decades later, the world was with over 90% Quirk population. Only around 3-4% of people didn't have Quirks and the number was decreasing each year. Soon everyone in the world would have a Quirk. With things calming down, research on Quirks started. Scientists wrecked their brains trying to find the reason for Quirks, but it was as if there wasn't a thing. Comparing samples taken from a 'normal' person and one with a Quirk provided no answers, because there was no difference in DNA or anything genetic. Nothing, nada! Then, some kid from Africa provided the answer. Said kid was trying to make a device that could "Read the future by scanning a person's aura", it didn't work as intended. This device however became the first Q-wave scanned.

Q-waves are the energy readings of Quirks. From that they are put into 2 categories depending on their way of manifestation – In and Out. Q-waves that flow towards the inside the body meant that a person would either be able to transform his body into something else temporarily or would slowly turn into something else, permanently. Q-waves that flow towards the outside meant that there would be no physical changes to the person, instead he's gain a power, like shooting fire for example.

It began a new era of prosperity. Under All Bright many people decided to become heroes and even started an organization for keeping world peace and schools for training people to become heroes. Then, Toshiro, now with his new name – No Bright, as a type of mockery towards his elder brother, emerged again with the Ultam syndicate. Times have been tense ever since.

…

We exited the hospital and headed home, my fingers taped with separate pieces of medical tape just in case I accidentally activate my Quirk. The doctor said that I should slowly remove it, eventually getting used to controlling my Quirk and not needing it. My father squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"It's OK. We'll be fine." – he said both to me and himself.

"I know dad."

"Now, let's go and buy you some calamari sticks and I'll bring you to work with me! What do you say?"

"It sounds great dad!"

I really believed things would turn out well back then. I hoped that I would be able to lead a happy life and become a hero, just like All Bright, but it didn't happen. My worst fear became reality and she found me, my grandma found me.

===5 years later===

He was dead. My father was dead and there was no way to get him back. He died during the riots in downtown Musaka (the city we live in) and got shot. He was a brave policeman and didn't hesitate to go and save people. His Quirk allowed him to temporarily change the color of things he touched, everyone told him his Quirk was useless and that he should give up, he still followed his dream and became one of the best policemen. As I stood there, in front of his grave, crying, a strong and slightly bony hand squeezed my shoulder. I instantly froze on spot and fearfully looked up.

The old but strong hands, full of scars and tattoos, the black clothes and red overcoat, the graying hair tied in a bun and the mole. It was her, my grandma, Mana Shimara. Behind her stood a dozen more muscular men in suits, there was no chance to escape now.

"I've come to take you _home _Tenori dear." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice and I paled "And don't even try to make a scene or everyone here dies." – she whispered in my ear, still smiling.

I swallowed and followed her in the limo. As in drove off she offered me a bowl.

"Want some snacks kiddo?"

"N-no thank you."

"That's why you are so skinny! I'll have to change that when I bring you back in the house." – she then started munching on some pocky.

I dreaded every minute of the journey as I got closer and closer to hell. My grandma looked kind to everyone that hadn't known her personally but from what my father told me, I knew the truth. She was a cruel and dangerous person. The current head of the biggest yakuza group in Japan and right-hand woman to No Bright. Even at age 72 she was still strong as hell and everyone in the underworld respected and feared her. She again put a hand on me and patted my back.

"Don't worry dear. I'll make sure you become a splendid boss that would even exceed me."

That is how I, Tenori Shimara, was forcibly taken to the underworld by my grandma and began my _**training **_to become a 'splendid villain'.

…..

It was an epic battle between good and evil. During those few minutes it was as if the whole world stopped. People went out or watched the broadcast as All Bright and No Bright clashed in one epic battle of life and death. The fate of the world depended on the outcome. Alongside them many other heroes and villains faced each other. Bunches and destructive attacks were exchanged between the two brothers and the shockwaves could be heard even in the hideout Tenori was held in. He was watching the small TV in hopes of seeing All Bright winning and ending No Bright once and for all. He hoped to be saved.

He was curled on top of his bed, no shirt on top of him, instead a bandage was wrapped over his left shoulder. A few bruises could also be seen on his body. He watched the TV and prayed.

On No Bright's side were a few faces he had seen in the few months he had been in the Shimara house and during training in Ultam syndicate's HQ. His grandmother – The Black mamba was there, crashing through obstacles and giving heroes trouble, despite her advanced age. Another old timer he knew was Gran Torro, an old companion of his grandmother, he flew through the air with his propellers and attacked those near him. There was also Kamakiri, a servant of No Bright, she opened portals (kinda like those in Portal but needing only one and she could open it in mid-air, also could open them at specific coordinates). Not to mention Metal thunder – Tensai Liida, he ran across the battlefield, tackling heroes left and right, propelled by the exhaust pipes in his forearms.

On All Bright's side were a lot of heroes he saw on TV and admired most of them. One was Nezumigo – a hero with mutation Quirk that gave him the appearance and powers of a rat. There was also Endeaboar – a boar that had gotten fire powers and human-like appearance. He shot fire at villains and even stabbed them with his sharp tusks. Nappy was also there – a new hero that dressed like a middle schooler and could make people fall asleep, she used a device that shot her sweat out at villains, it contained the sleeping agent and as long as some fell on your skin, you'd be asleep in a moment.

Finally, the main stars of the whole battle All Bright and No Bright. They were quite evenly matched. No Bright's blonde locks and muscular build seemed to tower over his brother, mighty punches and shockwaves hit one after another. On the other side stood All Bright, his smile unwavering, his arms looked like a grotesque mix of flesh, limbs and metal from all the Quirks he was using and his skin had a metallic color to it. He took every hit from No Bright and even contra attacked, sometimes shooting metal spikes, electricity, ice and even used his powers to stop a car mid-air before it hit some civilians that were getting away.

Tenori's eyes sparkled in admiration towards his childhood idol. Soon the climax of the battle came. No Bright began to weaken. Yes, his Quirk – Drainage, was powerful but it needed time to drain energy from something, time he currently didn't have and his reserves were disappearing. All Bright was a bit exhausted from using so many Quirks but was in better condition that his brother. It looked like All Bright was about to win, then things turned for the worse.

All Bright made his arm into a giant spear of flesh and metal and attacked his brother, No Bright seemed to deflate and All Bright seemed to hesitate for a second. That second gave No Bright enough time to attack. No Bright smirked in the same way he smirked while watching Tenori train, it made Tenori feel sick. No Bright fist swelled and burst out of his suit. Both attacks hit. All Bright was sent flying and crashed into a building, his face's upper part was mangled and bloody, if it wasn't for his Quirks, he'd be dead. A few nearby heroes went to help him and carried him away to be healed somewhere. The camera then focused on No Bright, a hole was torn in his side, he coughed blood and fell, just as Kamakiri opened a portal and carried him away.

Everyone gasped at the scene they saw. The villains slowly pushed the heroes back, in the end the heroes lost the battle. The war was not over but with the pillar of hope gravely injured, no one knew what would happen to the world.

**The era of chaos began!**

===3 years later===

"Tenori! You will stay here and I hope you'll learn your lesson. Don't get in the way of others during a mission ever again!" – No Bright shouted and coughed a bit of blood from his mouth, wiping it with a napkin.

He looked a lot less scary than before. In fact, he looked more like a walking skeleton than a human, he also weakened considerably. Being able to use Drainage for 4 hours at most per day. Tenori became the 'head' of the Yakuza after his grandmother's death during a mission she was sent to by No Bright. Everyone called the 13-year-old Boss but he knew the truth, No Bright had taken control almost immediately after Mana died and Tenori was just a face, no power of his own, no one would take orders from him.

He thrown in the isolator because a mission he was sent to, along with a few other members of Ultam, had failed (cough hediditonpurpose cough) and he was punished with 3 days in the isolator with only a bottle of water and loaf of bread, after a beating of course. The door closed and it wouldn't be opened until 3 days later.

'I can't take this any longer! I- I don't want to die. I know they'll kill me if I don't obey but it's better than listening to that monster!' – Tenori thought while wheezing on the concrete floor.

He pushed himself up and sat on the cold floor. He was very familiar with this room; he had been put a few times in it back when his grandmother was alive. He knew where everything was and wouldn't bump into anything, despite the complete lack of light. Tenori took off his shirt, bit it and tied it around his face, to muffle any sound he made. He hated doing this but had to, it was one of the many techniques he kept secret in hopes of escaping someday and this was his chance. He had 3 days to get away and he wasn't going to waste them!

He braced himself and placed both his hands on himself, all 10 fingers touching. He activated his Quirk and pain shot through him, if he had been standing, he'd have fallen to the ground. His body changed shape, it became longer and thinner, his limbs also elongated, only his head didn't go through a change. His jaw hurt from biting into the fabric and he wanted to cry but he steeled himself, stood up on shaky legs and walked towards the metal bed. He climbed on top and used his Quirk to open a hole to the ventilation. He had altered his body to specifically fit into the vents. After crawling in, he closed the door and crawled towards one of the exits. The end of the vent led outside, it was close to the ground, so he had no trouble getting out. As quickly as he could, Tenori entered the drainage system and ran towards freedom, at least the drainage pipes were wider than the vents.

He reached the outer parts of town when he finally breathed a sigh of relief and used his Quirk to fix his body. It wasn't even night and he was far away from Ultam syndicate's HQ.

'I can do it! I can't stop now! I have to get as far away as I can.'

He snuck out, putting a ragged cloth he found in the dumpster over his head. He looked around as he passed house after house. They were more barracks than houses actually. Since the Era of chaos began, crime rates reached a whopping 45% in Japan, the situation in Musaka was especially bad. Murder, kidnappings, robberies – those happened almost daily. The one beautiful town became an ugly, twisted version of itself, garbage, broken glass, graffiti, homeless and creeps filled the streets. You had to watch your back or else you were either found beaten/dead in an alley or you just disappear.

Tenori hurried towards the end of the city, constantly being aware of his surroundings.

===3 months later===

Tenori was running through the docks a few goons, hired by No Bright, were chasing him. He was trying to sneak on a ship to America when one of Kamakiri's portals opened and these goons, along with Kamakiri, came out. He tried to sneak away but they found him and that was why he was running. He threw a few sharp pieces of metal he had made with his Quirk and managed to dispose of two goons.

"Get him! Don't let the brat escape!"

He ran even faster and broke the metal ropes holding metal pipes as he passed by them. The pipes fell down on a few more goons, slowing the others down.

"Haa…haa…" – Tenori panted as he wriggled through a hole in a metal wall next to him.

He found himself in a hangar that held many barrels of chemicals and electrical appliances, a very dangerous combination but no one kept regulations that much in Japan anymore. A portal opened and Kamakiri, along two more goons came in.

"Give it up Shimara! You won't be able to escape! You have to make a decision, come with us and live a few more days or fight and die here!" – Kamakiri said.

"I would rather kill myself than come back with you and be turned into one of those Kemus!" – Tenori shouted, his back facing a wall of barrels.

"Then die!"

The two goons attacked, one shot spikes at him and other had seaweed-like hair he used as whips. Tenori dodged, touched the floor and activated his Quirk. No flashy light, no special effects, the concrete just suddenly broke down and reformed into several poles that shot towards his attackers. Spike man was sent flying and crashed into the hangar's door, Seaweed hair dodged and Kamakiri used one of her portals to move the attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" – she closed her portal and the pole was cut in 2.

Tenori dodged a volley of spikes and turned 2 wooden crates into a simple shield of compressed wood, hiding from a few more spikes.

Kamakiri decided to make her move and decided to attack with one of her portals. There was a reason she was mostly used for transportation. Her portals were a bit slow, visible and also made sound when they were opened and closed. Tenori heard the sound of opening and jumped away just in time as a portal opened where he had been standing. He knew that id he fought Kamakiri alone, he'd have some chance of winning, so he needed to get rid of Spike man. Spike man then rolled into a ball and rolled at Tenori. This was his chance, so he crouched down and touched the concrete behind his shield. A gray fist sent Spike man flying into a stack of barrels. With a loud crash the stack fell and liquid started to leak. Kamakiri sent two portals at him but he managed to dodge them. Their battle continued for a while, she tried to immobilize or kill Tenori, while he was trying to shorten the distance between them. He knew Kamakiri's weakness and she didn't know his. Their battle had damaged the hangar, puddles od chemicals, broken appliances and even exposed wires were present. One mistake and both of them might die.

'I can do it! Three month of planning! I won't allow all this time be wasted.' – Tenori though.

He rushed towards Kamakiri but a spark distracted him and he slipped in a puddle of unknown liquid.

"You are mine!" – she shouted and sent a portal at him.

"Never!" – he slammed both his palms down and activated his Quirk at full power.

In the next moment many things happened at once. There were electric sparks, fire, the two Quirks clashing…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The place exploded, the shockwave sending everything near flying. Kamakiri saved herself with a portal and was relatively unharmed. Smoke came from the now collapsed hangar. Her phone rang and she picked up.

{Kamakiri, what's the status of your mission?} – No Bright asked from the other side.

"Unknown, sir."

{What do you mean?} – he asked, clearly annoyed, judging by his voice.

She then explained everything that happened before he called.

{Open a portal. We are coming.} – he then closed.

She did as instructed and No Bright, along with a few more people came through.

"Search for the body. Don't leave a stone unturned!" – he commanded with his raspy voice.

"" Yes sir!"" – they said at once.

"Kamakiri, you stay here." – he said and she just bowed her head, too afraid to anger him more.

…

"Sir! We searched the perimeter and we found no body or remains. We tried to track by scent but due to the burning trash and chemicals it's impossible." – the leader of the search group said.

"So… You are saying he _**escaped **_?!" – No Bright said enraged.

"Yyes!" the leader saluted "He either ran inland or…"

"Hid on board on one of the 5 ships that left in the past 2 hours." No Bright finished with an angry frown "Kamakiri!"

"Yyes!"

Before she could react, he turned in his 'Muscle form' and grabbed her by the neck. She struggled but he squeezed harder.

"Kyaa!" – she screamed as Drainage activated.

She was drained from her energy and even life, turning into a cold corpse.

"We're going back! Check where each one of those ships went! We can't have him leak our secrets to those blasted heroes." – No Bright commanded.

===In another dimension===

Crack! Crackle…BANG!

With a flash of light, a hooded figure was dropped on top of a tree in a park in the middle of Mustafu. The figure groaned and slumped on the branches. Not that anyone noticed this.

…

Izuku was cornered by Bakugo and his 2 goons. The 12-year-old boy had been returning home from school when Bakugo stood in his path and then dragged him to the nearby park. He then started berating, shouting and sometimes hitting Izuku for something Izuku didn't even remember doing. If he stayed away from Bakugo, he's eventually be cornered because "You think you are too important and above, huh?! You Quirkless Deku!". When he did the opposite he was hit because "That'll teach you not to get in my way! Wanna mooch off my fame, huh?! You useless Deku!". Izuku had given up trying to understand why Bakugo was angry.

"Ugh…!" a groan sounded from a nearby tree "What the fuck happened?" – a muffled voice asked.

The branches rustled and a boy fell down, face first on the grass. Izuku looked the boy over as he stood up. He wore blue and green sneakers that had "Tamtung" as brand name, baggy gray pants, black hoodie with beige fluff on the hood's rim. The strange boy looked to be around his age, a pit on the pale but healthy side, had bright red eyes, blue-gray shaggy hair and a mole on the right side of his face, just below the mouth. The boy was also not very clean, many scrapes could be seen on his skin, there was even bandage on his left wrist. He dusted himself and brushed some leaves off his hair.

"Now, mind tellin' me why are you beating this kid and leave him alone?" – he asked in a calm tone.

"HUH? Who do you think you are, you fucker?! Get out of here before I blast you!" – Bakugo threatened, small explosions coming from his palms.

The stranger just smirked as if Bakugo's threat was nothing. In an instant, Bakugo was kicked in the nuts, hard. His two buddies tried to fight but in a fluid motion the boy ducked, grabbed their pants and disintegrated them. They squeaked and became red as tomatoes. Bakugo cursed as he tried to get up, despite the pain.

"Y-You…!" – Bakugo groaned.

"Yes! I beat your weak ass and I'm awesome! Now, get out of my sight before you lose your manhood completely!" – with a kick to the gut Bakugo was sent flying, his buddies dragged him away.

Izuku shivered because he was afraid what the boy would do to him.

"Hey!" Izuku squeaked "Are you OK?" – the boy asked him.

"Yyeah, thank you. You were so cool…" – Izuku blurted.

"No problem. Now, mind telling me where I am?"

Izuku looked at the boy again and just noticed how tired he looked.

"You are in Mustafu."

"Mustafu?" – he then fainted.

"Oh, no! Are you OK?" – Izuku shook the boy but he only groaned.

'Mom! I need to call her!'

Izuku called his mom and 3 minutes later she was at the park. With Izuku's help she loaded the boy in the car and drove to the hospital. After a quick check-up the doctor said that he was healthy, just tired and hungry with a few scrapes and a sprained wrist. Inko decided to take the boy home after Izuku told her what happened.

"He can stay in the hospital, you know. Bringing an unfamiliar boy in your home…" – the doctor tried to persuade her.

"He saved my son! He deserves at least this!" – she argued back.

Eventually she took him and Izuku home.

…..

"Ugh. So hungry…" – Tenori murmured.

A savory smell tickled his nose and he sat up. He was in an unfamiliar room. Tenori was about to prepare for attack when he remembered saving a boy and then fainting. The door opened and the same boy peeked in. He smiled brightly at Tenori and called.

"MOM! He's awake!"

A plump and kind-looking woman entered the room. Tenori, not used to such kindness shied away a bit.

"I heard you helped my son. Thank you very much. I'm Inko Midoriya and this is my son Izuku. Nice to meet you." – she bowed a bit.

"Nno neet to thank me! It wasn't much. I'm Tenori Shimara by the way."

"It's not true! Not many people would have helped and you did! Like a real heo!" – Izuku protested.

This made Tenori blush and scratch his neck in embarrassment.

"Hehe… it may be ridiculous of me but I actually always wanted to be a hero."

"You definitely can!" – Izuku said.

"Haha… So! Where am I?" – he asked his two hosts.

"You are in our apartment."

"I'm asking which town in Japan."

"In Mustafu. You asked me that in the park too. Don't you know where you are?" – Izuku asked.

"Mustafu? I haven't heard of it. Is it a new town?"

"No. It's quite old. Where are you from?" – Inko asked.

"I'm from Musaka." – he waited for a shocked or outraged reaction but none came.

"Musaka? Is there a town like that?"

"I don't know mom."

"Really?! You don't know of Musaka? The town where the greatest villain rules, the hellhole?!" – Tenori asked.

"No. There's no such town here or else it would have been on the news." – Inko said with a worry in her voice.

Tenori felt as if something was VERY wrong. He jumped out of bed.

"I need a map! Do you have a map?"

"Yes, I have." – Izuku took out his phone and showed him a map of Japan.

Tenori scrolled and looked over it, looking for a specific place. He suddenly froze and slopped down on the bed.

"No way…"

"What's wrong Tenori-kun?" – Inko asked.

"There's no way this is true!" – he shouted and pulled the curtains off the window.

He looked at the landscape and everything was there. The river, the small mountains. It was the same town, just cleaner and nicer. He collapsed and started laughing with an empty look on his face.

…

"So, Tenori-kun, can you tell us what happened?" – Inko said as she gave him a cup of tea and a warm bowl of soup.

"I'm really sorry I made you worry!" he bowed and that made both Midoriyas flush a bit in embarrassment "I was just… too shocked, I guess."

"Is it about that Musaka place? Did you find it or…" (Izuku)

"Yes, I found it. In fact, this IS Musaka, at least not here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… It may sound crazy to you or this may be a dream caused by the explosion-"

"Explosion!?" (Inko)

"- but I think I came to this dimension from my own dimension." – Tenori finished.

Both mother and son were silent for a while, they exchanged glances and then Inko began.

"Can you please explain to us?"

"Of course. You see, I was fighting Kamakiri in a warehouse at the docks when these chemicals and our Quirks reacted in some strange way and I was teleported here. She might have been teleported too but I'm not too sure… Anyways! In my world things are different. It's currently the Era of chaos, meaning that villains, criminals and Yakuza run free all over Japan after the Symbol of hope – All Bright was defeated by No Bright – the villain I said ruled Musaka, which should be Mustafu in this world."

They were shocked by Tenori's words but listened to his story. He told them the brief story without going too much into details. By the end Inko and Izuku were crying.

"…And that's how I escaped the syndicate and was on the run before they found me." – he finished.

He was suddenly hugged by Inko and Izuku, he was so surprised that he froze on spot.

"Poor boy! Going through all this while being only 13! That's just a year older than Izuku!" – she cried.

"I thought it was bad not having friends but you had to deal with so much things and still want to be a hero! You are amazing Nori-kun!" – Izuku said, eyes sparkling.

"What? Nori-kun? Wait! You believe me?" – he managed to say.

"Yes, no one can think of such a far-fetched backstory so quickly, nor would they use it, so that means it's true!" (Inko)

"Don't worry! Mom can tell what's true all the time." (Izuku)

"Is that her Quirk?"

"No, my Quirk is pulling small objects towards me."

"That's also cool. My Quirk is called Recomposition. I can break any abject I touch to it's base elements and change its shape or composition if I concentrate hard enough. Ah! But I can't make a sandwich from a rock, just to be clear, but I can make bread from grass., although it doesn't taste much like bread, not to mention healing injuries, but it's very painful… What's your Quirk Izuku?"

"I-I don't have a Quirk."

"That's also cool. It was rare in my world but I wished that I was Quirkless rather than being held at the syndicate. Let's dig in!" – Tenori started gulping down the warm soup.

He hadn't eaten anything warm in a long time. After dinner Inko sends both boys to bed and sits in her room.

'What should I do? The poor boy…'

In the end she decides to sleep and discuss Tenori's living arrangements since he has no one to stay with, neither did he in his own world. She was going to offer him to live with them and really hoped that Tenori and Izuku would become good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like I was floating. A state of serenity and bliss. Now that I think about it… I haven't felt so well ever since dad died. Suddenly there was a bright flash of many colors and I was sucked into it. It felt as if I was stretched thin and that my body was constantly battered and crushed. I screamed and suddenly… I was awake in an unfamiliar room. The bed I had been laying on had morphed into a half-cocoon shape, I had probably done it subconsciously due to the nightmare. Suddenly my door burst open and a worried boy entered…AH! Now I remember.

"Are you OK? We heard screaming and came to check." – and truthfully, behind Izuku was Inko, holding a pan in her hands.

"Sorry for waking you up! I'm fine, just some dream!"

"Tenori-kun, where is the blanket?"- Inko asked him.

He looked around and saw the grayish dust on the bed and carpet.

"Oh, fuck! The blanket!" – Tenori cursed.

===Some time later===

"I'm sorry for disintegrating the blanket!" – he bowed.

"Please stop apologizing Tenori-kun. I said it's fine. We've been doing for half an hour, now eat up. The breakfast will get cold." – Inko handed him a bowl of miso soup.

"Thank you."

"Nori-kun, do you… you know… want me to show you around our apartment and the town, because you are… from a different dimension and all." – Izuku asked shyly.

"Of course. I better gather more information about this place, especially if Kamakiri DID come here too." – he then bit into a toast.

"Great!" – Izuku smiled brightly and Tenori had to look away in order to not be blinded.

"I'm amazed. Back in Musaka you either had to be rich or criminal boss to have such a big apartment for yourself. Usually 10 or more people would live together in such place." – he remarked.

"It must have been tough." (Inko)

"Yes, it was."

After breakfast, Tenori helped with the dishes. When they were ready, Izuku took him around the apartment.

"You've already seen the bathroom, guest room and kitchen. This is mom's room but we shouldn't go in without a permission. And **this **is my room!"

Izuku stood in front of a door and smiled at Tenori.

"You said you were a hero fan, right Nori-kun?"

"Yes, my favorite is All Bright! I always wanted to be one, even after I was forced to join the syndicate." – he answered a bit sadly.

"I also want to be a hero! Just like All Might! Ah, that's my favorite hero. He's also the No. 1 hero. I also have a bunch of hero merchandise in here." He pointed at the door "Are you ready to see it?"

Tenori was excited. Back in his dimension everyone that was found guilty of 'conspiring with the damn heroes' was dealt with rather quickly, so people burned everything hero-related in fear of being suspected. In the end he didn't have anyone to share his hobby with for years. Now, that he found a kindred spirit, it was understandable to be happy, so he eagerly nodded.

Izuku smiled and quickly opened his door to reveal his room, full of All Might merch and occasional other hero's poster to his eager friend but instead of what he expected, Izuku got…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

…a scream of terror.

"What's wrong Nori-kun?!" – he turned around and saw Tenori curled into a ball on the floor, shaking like a leaf.

"I'm sorry! Please kill me quickly! Please kill me quickly! I-I don't want to be put in the lab, not the lab!" – he gripped his hair and didn't dare to move from his spot.

"Nori-kun!" – Izuku shook him.

In a fit of panic, Tenori lunged at Izuku and pinned him on the floor. Despite his lean build, due to years of 'training' by Mana and other villains, he packed a lot of strength in his body. Izuku was scared and started to choke a bit due to the pressure. He could see that Tenori was scared and not thinking straight.

"N-Nori-kun…" – Instead of fighting back, Izuku stretched his hands and patted him calmly on the back.

Inko had also heard the scream and rushed to see the scene. Tenori relaxed and was no longer choking Izuku but he was still shaking like a leaf and was breathing quickly. Inko, that had experience with kids, slowly approached the two boys, helped Izuku get Tenori off him and then hugged them both, Izuku also hugging his new friend and mother back. Soon Tenori calmed down and was no longer in panic mode but then he started crying.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" – he sobbed.

Mother and son decided to stay and ignore the door, where probably neighbors had come due to the scream, it was quite loud after all.

…..

"So… you thought this No Bright was in Izuku's room?" – Inko asked skeptically.

"Yes." – he looked down at his feet.

"But how? I don't think I've ever heard of him. Not to mention getting a poster of a villain…" (Izuku)

"How can't you see it? He's all over your room!" – Tenori raised his voice as he pointed a shaking finger at said place.

"Wait! You mean that you thought All Might was No Bright?!" – Izuku shouted.

"Of course I'd think so! Just look at him! Same built, same hair, same eyes! You just have to give him a suit and a goatee and it'll be like a mirror." – OK, he might have been ranting a bit there but Tenori was still in a bit of shock.

"Hmm… I think… I have a theory." – Inko finally said with a thoughtful look.

"What theory?" – Tenori asked and Izuku nodded.

"Well… It may not be entirely accurate until we know exactly WHAT is different but I think your dimension may be a mirror to our own."

"That… actually makes a lot of sense, considering a look-alike of the worst villain is worshiped as a hero here. We just need to figure out what's different and what not. Still… I'm not stepping a foot in your room any time soon Izuku." – Tenori deadpanned.

Izuku just rubbed the back of his neck and blushed slightly.

…..

Tenori had his clothes taken by Inko and thrown in the washing machine. He now wore some of Izuku's. He chose a loose green and black shirt, blue pants and decided to use his own shoes, despite their sorry appearance, holes and all. They had searched for quite a while to find something fitting that didn't have All Might theme to it. It was silly but Tenori was still not comfortable with it. Although they fit, the clothes were a bit short for his slightly longer limbs. In the end he used his Quirk to make then a bit longer. Inko had given them money to get some more clothes for Tenori and new shoes.

"It's unacceptable for a young boy like you to look like a beggar! You will get at least one new set of clothes and shoes! Got it?" – she said in a firm tone that strangely reminded him of his grandma and made him salute out of habit.

Tenori followed Izuku as he led him through the streets of Mustafu. He looked around and marveled the city, especially how clean and crime-free it was. Back in Musaka it would have been unusual to walk down the street and not see trash, graffiti or a mugging attempt. Mustafu on the other hand looked a lot like Musaka before the Era of Chaos came. He could see some familiar mark or street but there were many differences. Shops were gone, replaced or moved to another place, there were a lot more parks and most importantly, the center of the city wasn't destroyed due to the grand fight between good and evil.

"Nori-kun, we're here!"

He stopped and looked at the mall. It was bigger than any he had been to before. Tenori would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He was very excited. Izuku led him inside and for now he let himself relax.

After quickly picking up new sneakers, pants, shorts, a T-shirt and a very dark-blue hoodie, that Tenori put on almost instantly after exiting the store, he was glad to finally be out of the clothing store. He carried his bags, despite Izuku's protests.

"If you want to help so much, how about buying me an ice-cream? Wait, you have those here, right?" – he asked Izuku.

"Of course we do! We're not THAT different to not have ice-cream." – Izuku explained.

"Sorry, it's just that back then… we had ice-cream once a month and it was a single ball of plain vanilla, so I wasn't too sure…"

"Only one ball?! Well, then I'll treat you to any flavor you want, as long as it doesn't exceed 1500 yen." – Izuku said with a confident smile.

….

"Now THAT is delicious! How many years has it been since I had caramel ice-cream?" – Tenori was in bliss.

Izuku decided to lead him to one last shop before they left the mall. A store specialized in hero merchandise, called Hero-mart. A bit of a lousy name but Tenori went with it.

"Maybe we can start you on our own heroes! Maye you'll even see someone famous from your own dimension."

"I don't know Izuku… I agree to come though, just keep me away from the No B- All Might section. I'm still not comfortable with _**HIM.**_"

They entered the doors and started looking around.

"Now, this is a good hero to start with – Ingenium! Is there someone like that in your world?" – Izuku asked quietly as he took out a poster, sparkles in his eyes, eager to learn more.

"Yes… This looks a LOT like Metal Thunder. His name is Liida Tenasi, his costume is black, sharper and he is a villain. He's also a bit crazy."

"Really?! Ingenium is nice though. How can he be like that?"

"Don't know but he has some serious problems in his head. He almost hit his head to death in the wall. It was fortunate he fainted before that but I had to help clean the bloodstains. The rest of the Liida family are heroes though, so I'm not too sure what caused him to leave all that." – Tenori mused.

"OK! Next hero – Best Jeanist!" – Izuku showed him another poster.

"The Snrangulator. He used metal strings to kill people but was killed a few years ago during an attack on a bank. He wore black, no turtleneck jeans, the hair covered his eyes and had a LOT of piercings, tattoos and was paler." – he deadpanned.

Izuku frowned because the mirror dimension theory was getting more and more probable.

"Huh? Who's that?" – Tenori suddenly asked.

"Oh, that's Endeavor. I don't like him much, he's not nice but is the No.2 hero." – Izuku explained.

"Ah! I remember. It's Endeboar! He's a hero back where I come from."

"Really? I guess not everything is opposite then."

"Yeah, but Endeboar is actually a flaming boar with human-like appearance. I don't like him much but at least he's funny when he slams his head into things, especially machines."

"Oh! They had an Eraserhead poster! Wow, these are rare to find!"

"Eraserhead? Hmm… From what I remember there's the Corrector. He's a vigilante from Saga, if I remember correctly."

They continued like that for a while until it was time to leave. Tenori and Izuku reached a conclusion – although Tenori's world may be an almost complete opposite to Izuku's, there were some things that were the same, although with small differences. They walked down the street and talked animatedly about some heroes Izuku knew (Present Mic, Recovery girl, Ectoplasm and etc.) and some Tenori knew (All Bright, The Avenger, Biscuit and etc.). It all went well until someone bumped into them.

"Sorry!" – Izuku apologized.

"HUH?! What was that brat?!" – the man shouted.

Tenori knew very well what that was. This kind of people was like cockroaches where he came from. Extortionists – they would usually target elderly and children, also people without Quirks or with weaker Quirks. He noticed the sharp teeth the man had and concluded it may be related to his Quirk.

"I'm hurt because of you brats. Now you have to pay me 5000 yen at least!"

"B-but I don't have that much money…" (Izuku)

"You should have thought of that before running into me!" – he went to gran Izuku but another had clamped on his wrist and stopped him.

"Listen now you bastard! I know what you are trying to do, so don't bother! I'll give you a chance to walk away calmly, if you don't… I'll make you regret ever crossing us." – Tenori said in a practiced dark tone.

One of the life skills he gathered was to be able to change the way he behaved almost instantly and reign in his emotions when needed.

"Damn brat!" – the man tried to punch Tenori.

In a quick motion, Tenori flipped the man, pressed him on the pavement and pressed one of the pressure points on his neck.

"Gah!" – the man shouted in pain.

"Listen well…" Tenori's voice sent chills through Izuku's and the man's spines "… I can and HAVE caused much, much worse pain to people. I can make you a cripple even without using my Quirk, so better run off and don't bother us again, got it?!"

The man nodded.

"Good." Tenori let him go and kicked him "Now scram!" – the man ran away, clutching his throbbing arm.

The two walked in silence for a while.

"T-thank you for saving me again Nori-kun." – Izuku finally said.

"No prob! I've dealt with a ton of these guys daily. They though that I was an easy target because I was a kid….. We're not telling this to your mother, are we?"

"Yes, I don't want to worry her…"

"OK, I got it. I have a condition though."

"What is it?"

"I'll train you in self-defense. You'd also need it if you want to become a hero after all."

"Thank you Nori-kun!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You seem very happy Nori-kun." – Izuku remarked as the older boy practically bounced on his feet.

It had already been more than a month since Tenori started living with the Midoriyas. After convincing himself that he won't suddenly return back to the hellhole he came from, he relaxed a bit more. With Izuku's help he was even checking if Kamakiri had also arrived in this world but no villain with similar Quirk was reported. Of course they had to use Inko's computer because Tenori was avoiding Izuku's room like the plague. Hey! On the bright side he no longer went into panic mode and tried to kill anybody that approached him the wrong way during those times.

"Of course I am excited! I have not been to a regular school since I was 7! There was always Mana's horrible 'tutors'. I swear at least a third of them were there only to try and kill me! 'You need to be shaped into the next head.' She would tell me. And didn't even ask me if I wanted to be a boss of the Yakuza!" – Tenori grumbled.

"Haha…" – Izuku didn't know what to say

"Have a nice day boys! And Tenori," he looks at Inko "Don't cause too much trouble at school and treat your classmates well, despite them being a year younger."

"Come on! I won't screw up a perfectly good opportunity like the one you gave me! Even if they are little entitled shits…" – he murmured the last part but Inko still heard him.

"Language!"

"Yes ma'm!" he saluted before remembering who he was saluting to "God, you just look SO similar to my grandma sometimes! Especially her pictures from her prime years."

….

Tenori walked by Izuku as he led him to his school. He had put on the school uniform because Inko asked of him but he still had his hoodie packed for when he'd had enough. It was just so strange for him to not wear a hoodie after YEARS of using them for protection and comfort. He felt a bit exposed but held it in for Izuku and Inko's sake. They had shown him an immeasurable amount of kindness and he wasn't about to step all over it.

It was still like a dream; in fact, the mere idea of alternate dimension was baffling. An even bigger miracle was that Inko somehow got a legal custody over him, somehow, and now even signed him for school.

As the two boys reached the school, Tenori froze.

"What's wrong Nori-kun?" – Izuku approached him.

"Ya know, back in Musaka I went to the same school." – he looked the building over, noting similarities like the koi pond.

"Really, how was it?"

"It was pretty average. After the Age of chaos, it turned into a crack hole where they made meth, had dog fights and where junkies gathered to smoke themselves to death. It was pretty nasty."

"Yeah, it does sound horrible." – Izuku looked uncomfortable.

"Meh, it wasn't much different from the rest of Japan. Get used to it Izuku, if you want to be a hero, you'd have to face such things in real life. You can't be like Endeboar – slamming your skull in everything."

The two boys entered the building and Izuku helped Tenori get his schedule from the teacher's room. It was a small blessing that they were in the same class.

'Now, to face Bakugo…' –Izuku braced himself for a bit.

Izuku was mentally steeling himself when Tenori opened the door without a care and strode in without a care. The students looked at him strangely but he didn't care. It was nothing compared to the creeps back in Musaka.

"Come on Izuku! Let's go to our seats."

Izuku jumped a bit and followed his confident friend. Suddenly a leg shoots up and blocks their way towards the back of the room. Bakugo is glaring at them both.

"Hey, Daku! What are you doing with this bastard? Don't tell me you pay him to guard your sorry ass?!"

"Nno! Kacchan, he-"

"Shut up! And you!" he stands up and glares at Tenori "You no longer look like you crawled out of a dumpster." – he sneered.

The class snickered but Tenori just looked bored.

"Mind moving from our way Kacchan? We have to sit before the teacher comes."

"Grr! I DO mind! You really annoy me, you know."

"Sigh…Listen to me you lil'bitch. You are the least threatening kid my age I've seen in a LONG while. So, make me a favor, you overgrown pomeranian and fuck off!"

Everyone was stunned. No one dared to talk to Bakugo like that. Izuku was sweating and just as the explosive blond was about to say something, a teacher comes in.

"Alright, everyone, please sit down. The new student, please come to the front and introduce yourself."

"Hello everybody. I can't say it's a pleasure to meet most of you, but meh. My name is Tenori, Tenori Shimara and I have one thing to say. Don't seek trouble and you'll be fine. That's all! End of questions!" – he strided to his spot next to Izuku.

Bakugo tried to trip him but he used some footwork to secretly hit Bakugo in a place it hurt without being noticed.

"Sorry! I almost tripped! You should be more careful Bakugo."he said in a fake caring tone "If I was someone heavier, you might have been in need of a cast."

The blonde hissed but said nothing. Tenori sat down and gave Izuku a fist bump. The shy boy returned it awkwardly.

During the next break some kids came to ask Tenori some things.

"So, what's your Quirk new guy?"

"Why does it matter to you?" – Tenori was a bit annoyed.

"Because you are hanging out with this Quirkless loser. We can be your friends instead of him."

"Nah. Not interested. Now go back to the hole you came from."

"You will regret this!"

"Doubt it."

They left him for the rest of the day.

"That wasn't very nice to say Nori-kun."

"I know but they need to see the truth sooner rather than later. Back where I lived, they'd be either found dismembered in an alley or disappear in less than a week. "

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you had to be vigilant and strong to live, back in Musaka for instance, people could die or disappear in any moment and I don't know which is better but for one I am sure death would be better than becoming one of the doctor's experiments." – he shook as cold chills crawled up his spine.

"Experiments? Like in **human experimentation**?!" – Izuku was horrified.

"Yeah, no law means almost no self-restraint. He'd get people in there and experiment on them." A sad look appeared on Tenori's face "There was SO MUCH screaming and after he was done, they were no longer people."

"Is that why you begged to…you know." – Izuku was uncomfortable but sat next to his new friend and patted his back.

"Yeah. Either you died or got turned into one of the Kinnu – giant, hulking monsters. They were puppets and would do ANYTHING they were ordered. Bulging muscles, very tall, super strong and can regenerate. He was actually trying to make them last longer. Their downside was that they burned through their life too quickly and would die in a few years or when they are used for too long."

"Don't worry Nori-kun! This man is not here and I doubt there are any of them." – Izuku smiled brightly but his attempt to cheer his friend failed when he saw Tenori's face.

"ARE you sure?!" his voice raised as he stared into the greenette's face "Are you 100% sure there aren't?! We saw just how many similarities there are! Heck, there's even HIS clone posted all over your room! How can you be sure another person hadn't taken HIS role and created monsters just as terrifying?"

"Nori-kun. I may not know what you've been through, but I want you to believe me. Everything will be fine! Why?" Izuku made a pose "Because I am HERE!"

Tenori stared as the freckled boy became red like a tomato and hid his face in his palms. He couldn't hold it anymore and laughed.

"Aaaah! So embarrassing! I can't believe I did this!"

"Hahaha! Thanks Izuku! I needed that, now let's get some more training into you!"

"Ugh!"

"Come on! You want in UA? Then, you need muscles! You know, my dream was also to go to the best hero school in Japan!" then Tenori grumbled darkly "But those bastards just HAD to bomb it!"

Izuku laughed awkwardly and followed his friend to the gym.

===Time skip===

"Come on! Only 1 more kilometer and you'll have a 10-minute break! Chop chop!" – Tenori ushered Izuku as he ran on a treadmill.

"O-OK. But why aren't you also…. haah…"

"Because I am training you! I've had enough training."

Izuku grumbled and Tenori scowled at him. After Izuku was done, he almost collapsed on the bench. He drank water like there was no tomorrow and wiped his sweaty face with a towel.

"Good job Izuku. You are getting closer but that's not enough."

"Oh, y-yeah? Then what… is your standard then… I don't see you train."

"Sigh… SO young and naïve!" Izuku pouted at his friend's antics "Just watch."

Tenori put some extra weights and bench-pressed 400 kilos and everyone watching found their mouths on the floor.

"See? This is the bare minimum. If there were more weights, I could have lifted 600 but I doubt the bench can handle the weight." – he rapidly made 50 and by that time Izuku's break was almost over.

===One training montage later===

"We're going on a trip in our waaar ship! Swimming through the seas, blowing suub-marines!" – Tenori sang as he carried Izuku to their apartment.

"Ugh. Feel like a pancake…" – Izuku mumbled.

"Hey, cheer up! At least you don't faint or throw up anymore! It's a great progress!"

They entered the apartment and immediately smelled Inko's cooking.

"We're home!" (Tenori)

"Amh…ome…" – Izuku mumbled.

"Hard training?" – ko asks as she peers into the hall.

"Like always! He's making a lot of progress!"

"I'm glad to hear! Come now, I made some stew."

….

Inko was worried but also glad. She had gotten attached to the strange boy. She wanted to stop their training sessions after Izuku had fainted a couple of times. The two boys assured her everything was fine, so she gave them some time.

True to Tenori's words, there was an improvement in Izuku. He was stronger, a bit more confident and no longer came home while trying to hide burns and bruises. Her boy had not been so well these past years but now he was shining yet again.

The family of three sat at the table and ate. Well… Izuku needed help because his hands were weak but Tenori was kind enough to help… by pretending the spoon to be a train, to Izuku's embarrassment. Inko watched and chuckled.

===Meanwhile somewhere else===

A villain was running through the streets, carrying a huge sack on his shoulders. Like in a classic movie, money was sticking out of the zipper, notes of freshly stolen money were falling out, making a trail after the criminal. He reached a car and fumbled with the keys as he unlocked it.

"Shit! Come on!" – he finally got in and tried to start the engine.

He was looking around, scared that something would get him.

**Bruuuum!**

The engine finally started and the criminal stepped on the gas… but the car didn't move. With a trembling head, he looked back. There stood All Might, not in hero costume, holding the car down.

"Stop right there, criminal! Gove up and surrender now! Don't get in more trouble than you are already."

"FUCK!" – he made a run for it.

All Might was already after him and quickly knocked him out. The hero then took the man, money and car to the nearest police station.

….

"Thanks again, All Might!" – a junior offices named Tanaka thanked the hero.

"HAHA! No problem! This is what should be done."

"Worked too much?" – Tsukauchi arrived.

"Ah! Tsukauchi! How are you?" – All Might asked.

"Great. Hey, Tanaka, mind if I take All Might with me?"

"No problem, sir!" – the young man saluted and left.

"What are you thinking Toshi?! Working so late at night! You should be resting!"

"Don't worry! I'm doing great." – just then All Might coughed blood and was back to his skinny form.

"Really? What happened this time?"

"I was getting back from the convenience store when this bank got robbed…"

"Typical…" Tsukauchi rubbed his temples "Do you want me to drive you back to your home?"

"Oh, that would be nice. Thank you."

"No problem. I have to check something; I'll be back soon." – Tsukauchi left the room.

'My limit is getting shorter… I should do something soon…' – All Might though while wiping the blood off his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

===Becoming a hero===

Izuku has been training with All Might. Inko and Tenori only knew he was training but don't know about OFA, just how all might doesn't know about Tenori. They go to UA and take the test. Nezu is suspicious of Tenori for suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Tenori guesses Izuku got a Quirk from someone. Maybe mention the sludge incident? They are accepted, no Mineta or Hagakure? Tenori treats All Might like the plague, All Might might find some similarities in Tenori and his teacher.

"Are you going out to train with this mysterious teacher, yet again?" – Tenori, who sat on a chair in the dark, asked Izuku.

"N-Nori-kun! What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I trained… and you? You've been training for the past few months and I'm getting worried. I'm glad you finally get some muscle mass on but you won't tell me, nor your mother who exactly that person is."

"Nori-kun! I am sorry but I really can't tell you who's training me. I promised to not tell until after the UA exam." – Izuku was trembling.

"Sigh… I understand. Be careful and if there's trouble, you can always call me. I'll beat the shit out of them!" – Tenori smirked.

Izuku doubted that even Tenori can 'beat the shit' out of All Might but didn't say anything. It was nice that Tenori no longer had nervous breakdowns or panic attack when exposed to All Might stuff but Izuku feared what would happen if it came out he's training with the man himself. He didn't know how Tenori would react to the man himself.

"So… I am going now…" – Izuku unlocked the door.

"Good luck! Also, tonight I'm making dinner!"

"O-OK! Bye!" – Izuku quickly got out and jogged down the street.

Tenori was not a bad chef, he was pretty good but he tended to experiment a tad bit too much with the food, so his dishes always turn out weird. Izuku had never seen a curry that sparkled under the light before.

"Young Midoriya! I'm glad to see you so early! Are you ready?"

"YES!" Izuku then looked a bit troubled "Um… All Might?"

"Yes?"

"I… have a friend, you see… He lives with me and mom and I really want to tell him about you training me but… I'm scared because I don't know how he'd react and waiting until after the exam…"

"Midoriya, listen to me… I don't doubt that you care about this friend but it is very important not to tell anyone about One for all or that I'm training you. There are not only villains out there but also the media and you can't do anything about the paparazzi! If it gets out that I'm interested in something… they'll come like vultures." – the grim look on All Might's face made Izuku nervous.

The boy doubted that all might was more worried about the villains rather than the paparazzi.

….

Tenori walked out of the house shortly after Inko headed for work. He was wearing his favorite dark blue hoodie (bought last Christmas), grey pants and sneakers. He had a purpose today. It was a special day, his father's birthday (may he rest in peace) and he was going to make a special dinner for Inko and Izuku. They had accepted him, despite all his imperfections, problems and the things he'd done in his world. He felt like he was a part of a family again.

Tenori did his usual routine during weekends – a patrol through the neighborhood, a jog through the nearby park and some stretches by the man-made lake in the middle of it. He loved the place and enjoyed every moment in it. It was so, so similar to the park in his world, to the very park his father had taken him to as a kid and the same park that had been levelled to the ground. All that had been left of all this beauty and serenity was an ugly mark from No Bright's rise to power.

He shook his head, chasing the memories away. He was no longer there! He was going to become a hero and help a lot of people! He was Izuku's friend and was going to support him!

Before he knew it, it was close to noon and he was getting hungry. Tenori put his hoodie back on and headed for a nearby convenience store. He got a few sandwiches, juice, a pudding and lined to wait for checkout. There were a few meat buns left, their smell teasing his nose.

'I have to get some now, great!'

It was his turn when he saw a familiar figure step in front of the other register. The tall, skeletal-looking, blonde husk of a man stood a few steps away from him.

"Four meat buns, please." – Toshinori said and pointed but accidentally bumped into Tenori's shoulder.

Tenori was frozen, staring at the man that was almost an exact carbon copy of the man that still haunted his memories.

"Oh, I am sorry for bumping into you, young man. Are you OK? You seem pale…"

Toshinori noticed the boy was staring at his face. For a moment he thought he was recognized but he quickly dismissed the idea. He then took notice of the boy's features. He was lithe, wore a hoodie, had shaggy hair and a mole… It strangely made him think of his late teacher.

He was about to place his hand on the boy's shoulder when the boy's hands clamped on his forearm. A vice-like grip that did not seem possible with the boy's thin figure… Suddenly, he was judo-thrown and a foot found its place on his stomach. A bit too close to his wound for comfort. The boy was panting and looked ready to have a panic attack. All Might was confused.

"Haa…" the boy took a shaky breath "Don't touch me! YOU DEMON!" – the boy shouted, malice dripping from his voice.

He then ran out of the store, leaving without even taking his groceries. A few minutes later, Toshinori got out of the store and headed back towards Dagobah. He was still confused about what had happened and it had hurt to be called a demon by someone so young. The boy looked somewhere around his student's age.

"So… this is the big day, huh?" – Tenori asked.

"Y-yeah… I guess." – Izuku swallowed nervously.

They were standing in front of the gates of UA, while other applicants were entering the building, the two boys stood in front of it, marveling at it/taking in everything of the moment.

Izuku was almost a nervous wreck, the feeling of All Might's hair at the back of his throat not helping at all.

Tenori on the other hand was trembling in excitement. He was going _IN _a school for HEROES! It was almost like an illusion but he was actually doing it! He was going down the path of a future hero, not some right-hand man or a mobster boss. He was going to be an _actual_ hero!

"They slowly made their way towards the building when someone pushed Izuku rather rudely.

"Outa my way, extras!" – Bakugo angryly stomped forward then a hand on the shoulder with a tight grip stopped him.

"Wanna miss the exam, Ba-ku-go-chaaan~?" – Tenori looked murderous as he furiously pinched the hell out of Bakugo's shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" Bakugo wrenched himself free "What do you think you are –"

Nezu sat in his office, sipping tea and looking through some of the student applications one last time before the exam officially began. On his desk were left only the ones of students he found interesting. Besides the recommended students, two more were spread in front of him.

It had been WEEKS since he learned that All Might was training his successor. It was quite easy to find out their identity using the surveillance cameras around Mustafu and simple deduction. Midoriya Izuku seemed to be quite an interesting boy.

The other applicant was from the same school as Midoriya, in fact, they even lived together according to the records. What interested him about the boy was the almost complete lack of documents before the Midoriyas adopted him, only a single hospital visit a bit before the adoption. It was almost as if the boy had appeared out of nowhere! Also, his Quirk was quite powerful according to the data from the Registry. Recomposition sounded like something broken with how much potential it had – breaking anything on atomic level and re-assembling it in a completely new form.

Nezu smiled as he looked out of his window, seeing said boy sending murderous glare at a blonde with spiky hair.

Yes, this year is about to be VERY interesting.


	5. Chapter 5: FULLER but I think it's good!

**Filler**

It was a normal day for Tensai.

{Rise and shiiine~ Riiise and shine mah baybe!}

He opened his eyes at the familiar tune of his alarm clock. He pressed the snooze button. Counted to ten and stood up. He put on his glasses, non-prescript ones. He put on his smile.

"Good morning world!" he dressed "Good morning little brother!" – he said to thin air as he exited his room.

Dow the stair he went. Washed up, made himself a cup of decaf and went out on the balcony. He took a slow sip and looked at the scenery outside of Ultam HQ.

"Ah! What a wonderful morning!" – he smiled.

In front of him was Musaka, streets full of trash, graffiti, occasional crime scene, corpse, an old bloody spot here and there, one of the wooden buildings where the old park one stood was on fire and there were quite a few destroyed buildings due to No Bright's tantrum for losing Tenori.

"Still in his little world, huh?" – a tall and fat man muttered as he munched on chips.

"Oh, shush! Don't start this again, please!" a woman in bikini, wearing leather sandals scolded the man "You know how he becomes when you break his little fantasy. He gets hysterical and starts thrashing. I don't wanna clean another mess caused by your cynical trab, Fat Mug!"

"Hey! It's Fang Ruk, not Fat Mug!" he shouted, crumpling the chip bag in his hand "I am only honest with him Dreary. If we keep such a whacko we'd get into a trouble someday!"

"Oh, don't start that. Hohoho!" she laughed like a witch "Like half of the Infantry force don't have at least a few loose screws!"

"AH! Dreary, Fang Ruk! I didn't see you. Want to join me in my morning ritual of peace?" – Tensai lifted his pink, flowery mug with unicorn on it.

"Nah, screw you brat!" – Fang Ruk turned around and left the balcony.

"Sure thing!" – Dreary joined him.

"It's a pleasure to have you here Dreary-sempai!" Tensai stared at her chesr for a bit "Aren't you cold like that?"

"Nah, sweetums, I am cold-proofed! I like the freedom, you know?" – se flaunted her body.

"OK. I can lend you a shirt if you get chilly."

She was about to start seducing him but a person burs through the door.

" Wha's UP BITCHES?" – a white haired young man shouted.

"Oh, if it isn't the lil piggy! Want some tatoes sweetie?" Dreary mocked him.

"Shut up, ya witch! From which swamp did you crawl out today?!" – the man spat.

"That's it! You will pay!"

She dove for him, he braced himself for a hit but her fist quickly changed direction – it was a feint! Her hand grasped something in his wild white pair and pulled. He squealed as a furry, white boar ear came into view.

"Oh, the piggy squeals like his daddy! Hohohoho!"

"I will kill you slut! I didn't want that flaming pig to fuck my mom!" –he swing his fists at Dreary's face but she dodged.

He was angry and was getting angrier because the agitation was not only making his hated tail move but also that he was making angry snorts.

"Now, now, Matsu-kun, Dreary-sempai! No need to fight each other! I think we can solve whatever-" – Tensai started.

"Shut up!" – Matsu didn't listen and continued to attack Dreary.

She dodged and ducked. The balcony was not big, so it was natural an accident would occur. Dreary ducked and Matsu's fist connected with Tensai's face.

*CRACK!*

A pair of broken glasses fell on the floor, Tensai's forehead was bleeding from the impact. Everyone stood still for a few seconds.

"Crap…" – Dreary whispered.

"Uh…" – Matsu's ears flattened back, preparing for the outburst.

Tensai stared at the broken glasses, a few drops of his blood falling. His whole body shook before-

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" – he screeched and lunged at Matsu.

Matsu dodged but Tensai used the mug in his hand as a projectile and smashed it in Matsu's side. Pieces of the broken mug and cold decaf flew in the air. Dreary ran inside.

"Where the fuck is the sedative?!" – she shouted.

"I WILL KILL YOUUUU!" Tensai madly tried to maul Matsu "BROTHEEEEEER! Whyyyyyy?!"

"Here he goes again." – an old woman in a lab coat, bunny slippers, hair in one messy bun and a shotgun in her hand muttered.

She barely reached Matsu's waist (bun included) but she was buff as heck and had a dragon tattoo on her face, plus a golden tooth. She aimed the shotgun at Tensai and shot a tranquilizer with a scary accuracy in his neck.

"Gyaaaah! Why did you bite me granny?! Waaaah!" – Tensai wailed and tried to hit Matsu a few more times before he face planted, asleep for the next few hours.

"Here, I put im to sleep, again…" she grumbled "Get him to his bed, clean here and for fuck's sake, put a pair of the goddamned glassed on his night stand this time!"

"Yes mam'!" – Matsu saluted.

"Fucking idiots…" she lit a cigar and walked off somewhere.

Matsu dragged Tensai to his room and did as he was told. A few hours later…

"Good morning guys! It seems I overslept today! Hahaha!" Tensai was making himself a cup of decaf "You won't believe what a crazy dream I had…"

And this is part of the daily life of villains from another dimension.

**(AN: Can you guess the identities in BNHA of the new villains I introduced? Oh, just so you know Dreary is an OC.)**


	6. Chapter 6

A black-haired boy was running from a 3-pointer when he tripped and fell. The robot pointed its blaster at him and prepared to fire.

"AHHHHH! Help!"

A shadow passed over him and another teen stood in front of him. That teen wore a dark blue, almost black hoodie, had red eyes and pale skin, yes, that was Tenori. He slammed both hands on the concrete ant it almost instantly broke down and the particles formed a shield around the two. The robot shot but it only left cracks on its surface. Tenori jumped out from his cover, hand touching the head of the machine and destroying it, winning him 3 more points.

'Wow! He is so cool!' – the black-haired boy thought, eyes sparkling while looking at the stoic boy in front of him.

'Damn it! I only have 21 points! I have to start wrecking more of these robots…' – Tenori was not calm at all!

"I have to go. Be more careful." – he addressed the boy.

"Y-Yes! Thanks for saving me!"

Those words made Tenori feel all warm and tingly inside. It was like he was in heaven. No matter how many times he heard the same phrase, he was sure it will never make him not like it. Unlike the screams, the terror, pain and begging for mercy… This was nice. THIS is something that will never make him feel dirty.

Tenori didn't wait more and ran ahead, looking for more robots. He crossed a few streets, earning 7 more points. There were more robots but he wasn't going to be the asshole that steals someone's hard-earned points only because he has a Quirk useful for combat and they don't.

"KYAAAAAAH!" – someone shouted from his right.

His legs stopped. He looked between the robot just around the corner and the direction the scream came from.

"Che!"

Biting back a curse, he left the robot and headed towards whomever had screamed.

A girl was trapped below the fallen remains of a robot as some winged dude flew off to fight more robots.

"Friggin' asshole! Wait a bit, I'll help you out."

He quickly disintegrated the robot, its particles floating around like dust.

"Thank you for helping me! I was trying to find some weaker robots when that robot just fell from the sky! And that guy just flew off even when I shouted for help! I thought I'd be trapped here until the exam was over!"

"No problem. I have to go now."

"Good luck! It will be a shame if this school missed a hero like you just because of points."

He nodded, then sped off again, a faint blush on his cheeks.

'Grr! It's the 6th time today! Give me a break…' – he grumbled but didn't really think any of it.

Recovery Girl was looking through all the students that came from the exam. It was mandatory to make sure none were injured before sending them home.

'So far so good. Other than that green-haired boy, no one had anything more serious than a sprained ankle.'

She looked up from her clipboard and surveyed the room. Just then a boy with light blue, shaggy hair entered, a can of energy drink in his hand. He had been taking a sip when their eyes met for the first time. He slightly jumped, staggering a step back, almost choking and spitting his drink on a nearby participant. He managed to recover and swallow the mouthful, coughing a bit and taking a few deep breaths to calm down. During that moment she saw a lot of emotions flash through his red eyes – surprise, shock, fear, disbelief… then realization, a bit of mirth, maybe even something funny, judging by the slight smirk.

"Hehe. Sorry…" he hesitated a bit, looking around "Madam, can I ask you something?"

"Of course and you don't need to be so formal with me." – she said a bit surprised by the respect the boy showed her.

"Sorry, habit." He scratched the side of his neck, maybe a nervous tic "Have you seen a boy, his name is Midoriya Izuku, he had big round eyes, green hair-"

"Ah! Yes, I know him! Why do you ask?"

"I'm with him. My name is Shimara Tenori and we are supposed to go back home together…"

"I see. He's in the infirmary right now, sleeping. I can bring you there after I'm done here."

"Yes, that would be great! Thank you very much." – he bowed and went to sit in a chair.

'What a strange boy.'

'Agh! What the hell?! I didn't expect this-'

Tenori awkwardly sat in a chair, his half-finished drink in the trash, looking at Recovery Girl as she treated the hurt participants.

'It saw a shock, seeing someone that looks so much like the Doc that I almost bathed the guy next to me! She even has a similar Quirk!' he eyed her again 'Now that I look at her more carefully… She looks a lot less badass, lacks the smell of cigars and doesn't always lug around a weapon. She also looks to be milder? Calmer? Well, she isn't going to threaten to cut my fingers off for not greeting her with a bow, that's for sure.'

=== With Izuku===

Izuku woke up and he felt drained.

'Ugh… I guess it is possible to feel worse than having your limbs broken…'

"Young Midoriya, you are awake!"

"A-All Might! What are you…"

"I got worried when I heard you fainted from the shock. How do you feel right now?"

"Not very well. It's like I've been juiced and spat out. My limbs also broke."

"Well, that was kind of expected."

"You knew this would happen?! How?"

Izuku stared at his mentor as he explained what actually led to him being in the infirmary.

"…Also, Recovery Girl should be coming soon, after she checked over the other participants."

"OK." Then Izuku remembered something "Um, All might! Has anybody asked about me? Another boy more specifically. We are supposed to get back home together."

"No, no one has come here to look for you at least. I haven't gone out either, so I am not too sure. Do you want something by the way? I can bring it to you while you rest."

"Some water, please. I feel a bit thirsty."

"Alright, I'll be back soon." – All Might stood up from his chair and left the infirmary.

Izuku stood there, laying down and staring at the ceiling. He probably failed the exam and disappointed everyone, he even broke both legs and his arm in the process, almost died… Yeah, that had hurt a lot and was scary, but he saved someone and that was enough for now, knowing that girl is fine.

The door slid open and a short elderly woman walked it.

"Thank you dear." – she said, hands full of a cane and a bunch of papers.

"No problem, madam." – that voice!

A familiar face poked inside the room.

"Oh, Zuku! What's up?"

"N-Nori-kun! Hi! You came!"

"Of course! I won't leave you alone. I'm not a jerk and your mom would have grounded me if I did so." – Tenori walked and sat next to the bed, on the chair All Might had used moments ago.

"Haha! You are right." – Izuku's mood got a bit better.

"So, how was it? Did your secret training help? You have been awfully quiet about it these days."

"Umm… kinda? I probably failed though…"

"What?! Why? Did someone steal all your robots? Did they leave you trapped somewhere?!" – Tenori was getting angry at the mere thought.

"NO! I mean, nothing like that happened. It's just I couldn't get a single point."

"Why? I saw a few kids with support Quirks handle a few 1-pointers. What happened?"

"Well… I kinda… destroyed the 0-pinter robot and that's how I ended up in the infirmary. I was looking for robots and was about to run from it when I saw a girl trapped underneath some rubble. My legs moved and it just happened." – Izuku was looking at his lap.

"Sigh… Yeah, I know what you mean. I managed to get only 31 points. SO! I probably failed too." – Tenori acted like it didn't matter to him.

"How?! Your Quirk is amazing!"

"I got a good head start but then some of the others started panicking, messing up… Just when I'm about to move to a new place, someone would scream, so I ended up saving around 8, maybe 9 participants, if you count the one with the Doubler-like Quirk."

"Doubler-like Quirk?"

"Oh, yeah. There was this guy where I came from. He was called the Doubler and could create a perfect, functioning copy of anything using his Quirk. The only downside was that if the copy was hit with enough force, it popped like a balloon and disappeared. That kid had cloned itself and it just looked similar to me." – Tenori explained with gusto, obvious sign he was talking about a hero.

Recovery Girl had gone out a while ago to handle some documentation, so the two boys were all alone.

"So, can you now tell me HOW exactly you managed to do that?" Tenori looked Izuku straight in the eyes "I have a feeling this is not the whole story."

Izuku started fidgeting and sweating. He wasn't sure what to say to the otherworlder.

"I- I, uh… got my Quirk! Yeah! It suddenly appeared and I couldn't control it very well, so I got hurt and wound up here! I guess I am a late bloomer."

"Oh, really? You suddenly got the Quirk you lacked your whole life today, when the exam was, is that right?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Please, who do you think I am? I KNOW how a quirk can be given, have seen it. You can't trick me with such a half-assed lie." – he stared Izuku down, not believing a word.

===With All Might===

Toshinori held a plastic bag, two bottles of water and a pack of egg sandwiches inside, just in case. A few kids heading home looked at him and moved away, leaving him with a lot of space to pass by them. Was it because of how frail he looked? Or was it because of his current resemblance to a walking corpse?

He shook his head, chasing away these kind of thoughts and focused on his successor. He neared the infirmary and could tell there was something different. It sounded like Midoriya was arguing with someone, the voice sounding _very_ familiar. He quietly approached the door and slid it just enough to see what was happening inside.

Beside Izuku's bed stood the same boy that had judo-thrown him. The two seemed to know each other and were arguing. He strained his ears to hear what is it that they were talking about.

"… Stop playing dumb!" the boy shouted and his student shrank back "Somebody GAVE you the Quirk, didn't they?"

Those words chilled Toshinori to his core.

'H-How?! How does that boy know?!'

"You are not a very good liar, Zuku. Yes, it may be unbelievable, to transfer Quirks from one person to another but I KNOW it is possible! You know from where I come from! I have not only heard but have SEEN someone receiving a Quirk." – The boy stated as if it was a matter of fact.

Toshinori felt weak in the knees, nauseous, phantom pain in his side. Did that boy somehow know of All for One? Where had he seen it? WHEN?! Who ws that boy?!

"So, tell me, what was he like? How did he look when you saw him? I never had the chance to speak to him with the thing with my grandma and him being on opposite sides…"

Toshinori felt sick. He pushed himself away from the door and staggered away towards the nearest bathroom. If he had waited for a bit more, he would have heard what followed next.

…

"Don't tell me your trainer was actually this world's version of ALL BRIGHT?! Where did you meet him? How was he like? Is he also a hero here?" – Tenori was almost bouncing in excitement, the anger from a moment ago almost gone.

"Wha-? No! I didn't meet him. The one that gave me the Quirk was –" –Izuku clamped his hands around his mouth.

"Who?"

"I'm sorry… I can't tell. You won't like it."

"Come on tell me!"

"No! I can't, it's a secret."

"What can be so secret, bad and nasty to not tell me? I told you all the horrible stuff I had done to survive! It can't be worse than tha-"

"It was All Might! He gave me his power!" Tenori stood there without moving a muscle "I know you don't like him and the fact that he can pass on his Quirk IS a secret, so I kept it to myself. I-I was also afraid of what might happen if you learn I was being trained by him."

"WHAT?! The devil can do that?! You have not willingly become an energy-sucking vampire, right?!"

"NO! One for All doesn't work like that! It's an enhancement Quirk! It makes me stronger but I couldn't control it, so my hand and lags broke! Here! Are you happy now? I told you what happened!"

Tenori flopped down on the chair and gripped his forehead, trying to process the information he just received. Izuku on the other hand was regretting shouting at his friend and failing yet again by telling someone about One for All.

"Ok." Tenori suddenly said "I trust you, Zuku. I won't do anything to that man and will help you, BUT if you get hurt like this, I can't promise to not tell your mom."

"Thank you, Nori-kun. I know it must be hard but things are not the same here. All Might is a great hero and-"

"No, it's not that." he interrupted Izuku "If this version of that bastard is a hero… do you think there is a villain All Bright out there, somewhere? Hiding somewhere?" – his voice was cold by the end of the sentence.

Izuku gulped. He had heard what All Bright's Quirk was and how strong he was, for how long he had lived… A villain with such power at his fingertips was something terrifying.

"I-I need a bit of air. I will be back in a while." – Tenori didn't even wait before going out.

Izuku was left alone, All Might forgotten for now.

…..

Tenori was out, by a vending machine. He had bought himself a can of juice but his hands were shaking so much that he couldn't open it.

"Damn it!" – he shouted when he felt the juice seep through the slowly disintegrating can and threw it in the bin beside him.

He grit his teeth, sat on the pavement, palms up with his fingers spread. The boy sighed and looked at the sky with the occasional cloud drifting by.

"What the hell am I…?"


End file.
